


Una simple apuesta (aparentemente)

by MariSolez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Clint sonrió divertido depositando la lata sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia Tony, dijo:—A que no puedes meterte en los pantalones del Cap en una semana.—¿Apuesta, Legolas?—Ustedes no, oh no, no quiero ser parte de esto —dijo Bruce poniéndose de pie.—Ah, temes perder Brucie.—No, simplemente creo que esto es algo estúpido.Tony se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el respaldo del sofa.—Apuesta, Bruce, tu elegirás los premios.Bruce también se cruzó de brazos, miró a ambos con una calculadora mirada antes de suspirar derrotado.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia sin fin de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. 
> 
> Intento de humor. Realmente no sé como narre/escribí esto.

  
—Saben, creo que el Cap es virgen... —murmuró Tony conversacionalmente. 

Estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala de estar, sosteniendo un vaso con soda, dio un trago imaginando que era whisky mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—... ¿Por qué supones que nos interesaría saber eso? —preguntó Bruce frunciendo el ceño. 

—En serio, dime como rayos logras pensar en estos temas —dijo Clint. 

—Por favor, estoy seguro que no soy el único que se ha preguntado eso —bebió de su vaso, para después hacer una mueca, extrañaba el licor.

—No creo que el Capitán sea virgen, piénsenlo fue el tema candente en los cuarenta, tuvo que haber alguien —comentó Bruce dándose por vencido e involucrándose en el tema. 

—Cierto, Coulson me conto, que al principio Rogers se la pasaba rodeado de bailarinas, me parece imposible que no tenga experiencia —Clint contribuyó. 

—Tienen razón... solo se ve tan... ya saben, tenso todo el tiempo —murmuró Tony tomando una bolsa con moritas de la mesita de centro —. Como si tuviera algo atorado dentro del trasero, no de una buena manera. 

Bruce pareció ahogarse, Clint rio.

—Si estas tan preocupado, quizás deberías ayudarlo. 

Tony le lanzó una mirada a Clint. —No tiene tanta suerte. 

—No podría —dijo Bruce antes de beber de su té helado. 

—¿Perdón? —colocó una mano sobre su pecho —. Soy perfectamente capaz de ayudarlo. 

—Vamos Tony, sabes que no, eso no es lo tuyo —contestó Bruce. 

—¿Lo mío?

—Lo tuyo son mujeres hermosas y muy femeninas —dijo Clint. 

—Ha —masculló mirándolos a ambos —. Podría, si quisiera, haría que en el rostro de Steve apareciera la más grande sonrisa de satisfacción del mundo. 

—Claro —comentó Clint bebiendo de su soda. 

—Quedaría tan bien follado que me rogaria por más. 

Bruce se puso rojo. —Tony —dijo con desaprobación. 

—Sería más como un gemido, alargando las vocales en realidad. 

Clint sonrió divertido depositando la lata sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia Tony.

—A que no puedes meterte en los pantalones del cap en una semana —retó. 

—Apuesta, ¿Legolas?

—Ustedes no, oh no, no quiero ser parte de esto —dijo Bruce poniéndose de pie. 

—Ah, temes perder Brucie. 

—No, simplemente creo que esto es algo estúpido. 

Tony se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el respaldo. 

—Apuesta Bruce, tu elegirás los premios. 

Bruce también se cruzó de brazos, miro a ambos con una calculadora mirada antes de suspirar.

—Bien, pero mi apuesta será algo diferente, tu no podrás saberla, solo Clint —señaló al susodicho —. Y tu no podrás decirle nada a Tony. 

—Divertido —sonrió Clint frotando sus manos. 

—Si puedo meterme en los pantalones de Rogers en una semana, ustedes dos se vestirán de mujer para bailar ymca, habrá video, y proclamaran a los cuatro vientos que Tony Stark es el hombre más irresistible sobre la faz de la tierra. 

Clint bufó. —Inmaduro, es el castigo más tonto que he escuchado. 

Tony abrió la boca ofendido.

—No puedes cambiarlo —dijo Bruce señalándolo. 

—Si no puedes meterte en los pantalones del Cap, me darás... — Clint pareció meditarlo, al final sonrió travieso —. Una armadura. 

Tony lo pensó, sabía que ganaría así que ni siquiera se preocupó. —Bien. 

—Y... —continuo el arquero —. El Ferrari negro. 

—Bien, no te hagas ilusiones no obtendrás nada —desvió la mirada a Bruce arqueando sus cejas.

—Pepper...

—Si aun estuviera con ella no estaría haciendo algo como esto, Bruce —declaró Tony poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Eso termino hace meses. 

Bruce asintió y sonrió, se acercó a Clint inclinándose para susurrar algo en su oído, Tony frunció el ceño intentando captar algo, pero no lo consiguió, después de varios segundos Clint soltó una enorme carcajada.

—Dios, Bruce, ¿cómo rayos no pensé en eso? —preguntó, mientras Bruce volvía a sentarse en el sofá. 

—¿Qué? —quisó saber. 

Clint y Bruce lo miraron con una sonrisa que lo puso repentinamente nervioso.

—No puedes saberlo —le recordó Bruce —. Ahora, si yo gano, tu no utilizarás la armadura o entrarás al taller durante un mes, a menos que surja una emergencia. 

—¿Y qué ganas tu con eso? —masculló. 

—Molestarte —respondió desviando la mirada y ajustándose los lentes —. ¿Aceptas?

Clint rio desde su lugar.

Tony frunció el ceño, pero al final sonrió, sea lo que sea que le hubiera dicho Bruce a Clint no sucedería, Tony ganaría esto. Estaba realmente seguro. 

—Acepto. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Entonces, Tony tenía cinco días, ciento veinte horas, siete mil doscientos minutos para meterse en los pantalones del Capitán América, le sobraría tiempo, ni siquiera contaba el fin de semana, _bueno, para quitárselos en realidad, ¿o sería mejor decir mayones?, su licra azul es algo atractiva mirándola desde atrás._ Tony necesitaba hacerle un nuevo traje.

Así que Tony solo necesitaba encontrar el ángulo correcto, _bueno, es pronto para eso_ , necesitaba encontrar el camino para ganarse al perfecto estereotipo de guapo rubio americano.

Al honorable, justo, patriótico y recto, Steve Rogers.

Podría tener problemas con la última parte, pero Tony nunca había perdido una apuesta.

Tony había despertado temprano, cinco de la mañana, estaba utilizando ropa deportiva y todo, así de serio era.

Casualmente, Tony ingresó a la sala de entrenamiento suprimiendo sus ganas de bostezar, plasmo su mejor sonrisa y llegó hasta el rubio que golpeaba el saco de boxeo como si este lo hubiera ofendido. El hombre realmente necesitaba relajarse, Tony en realidad haría una buena obra.

Aclaró su garganta, pero no obtuvo la atención de Steve, así que volvió a intentarlo esta vez fingiendo tos, en otras circunstancias podría haberse sentido avergonzado.

Cuando el rubio decidió tener piedad del saco de boxeo y se limpió el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo, Tony se plantó frente a él.

Un jadeante y sudado Steve lo miró sorprendido, por un segundo Tony sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, algo que analizar en la posteridad.

—Hey, Cap —saludó casual.

—¿Tony? ¿necesitas algo? no sueles despertarte tan temprano.

—Si, estaba pensando, ya sabes, ejercitarme un poco —Tony comenzó a mover su hombro —. Ganar músculos, sudar, esas cosas — _La elocuencia, una de mis virtudes._

Steve sonrió ligeramente, fue algo casi cegador. —Eso es bueno Tony, siempre he creído que no debes depender completamente de la armadura.

 _¿Perdón?_ —¿Ah sí?

—Si, necesitas aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tony sonrió. —Podrías enseñarme, Cap, esos movimientos, cuerpo a cuerpo —movió sus cejas.

Steve asintió seriamente. —Por supuesto.

Frunció el ceño, no había sido sutil, en lo absoluto, _entonces ¿qué?_ , se preguntó.

Tony logró esquivar un golpe del rubio ladeando su cabeza.

—Buenos reflejos, Tony.

—Si, solía hacer un poco de sparring con Happy —contestó ante el halago, a pesar de que podría haber muerto.

—¿Qué tal si lo intentamos? —preguntó señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza el ring.

—¿Ahora?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Tony recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Steve. —Correcto —lo señaló —. Sí, suena bien, primero calentamiento, ¿cierto?

Steve asintió.

—Ya sabes —Tony estiró sus manos sobre su cabeza —. Podrías ayudarme.

Tiempo después Tony se arrepentía de eso, estar en el piso, con las piernas abiertas, intentando tocar las puntas de sus pies, no era algo bonito, era una especie de tortura medieval, las personas que podían hacer algo como aquello necesitaban ayuda. _No era normal._

Tony jadeó intentando tocar la punta de sus tenis sin tener mucho éxito, Steve, en su gloriosa ayuda, continuaba empujándolo desde su espalda.

—Un poco más, Tony.

Tony gruñó sintiendo que podría morir, las cosas no iban como las había planeado.

Una fuerte carcajada vino de la entrada, Tony cerró los ojos ante la humillación.

—¿Acaso es esto un intento de asesinato? —dijo Clint divertido mientras se acercaba.

—Tony necesitaba estirar su cuerpo y calentar, subiremos al ring —respondió Steve.

—Asesinato —contestó Clint.

—Ja ja —dijo Tony.

Sintió las palmas de Steve en su espalda, después de varios minutos, Tony por fin lo logro.

Cuando Steve se alejó, Tony soltó un jadeo echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, observó las sonrisas en ambos hombres desde el suelo. Mira ahí, había hecho sonreír a Steve una vez más en tan solo una mañana, Tony siempre un campeón.

—Creo... que... fue suficiente ejercicio por hoy —dijo sin aliento.

—Vamos Tony, aún falta lo más importante, te mostrare lo básico del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿eh? —preguntó Clint.

Tony le lanzó una mirada de "largo de aquí" que fue olímpicamente ignorada, el arquero pareció plantarse más en su lugar.

Steve le tendió la mano y Tony la tomo, el rubio pareció no haber calculado su fuerza porque Tony termino chocando contra su pecho y golpeando su nariz.

—Ouch —gruñó, golpe al ego de un hombre.

Steve se alejó viéndose arrepentido. —Lo siento, Tony, yo...quizás esto no sea tan buena idea, no me gustaría lastimarte —dijo Steve.

Tony sintió otro golpe en su hombría, después recordó todo el asunto del super soldado y cuerpo físicamente perfecto, aun así, se sintió humillado, la risa de Clint no ayudo.

—Soy un niño fuerte —golpeó su hombro, Tony sobaría sus nudillos más tarde —. Puedo contigo.

Steve dudo antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran, como si tuviera la mejor idea mientras miraba sobre el hombro de Tony. Tony sonrió por ese comportamiento. Era nuevo.

Girando encontró a Natasha entrando a la sala.

—Natasha, Tony quiere aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿podrías ayudarlo?

Natasha arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Qué? —se defendió.

—Entonces, Nat ayuda a Tony, y tú y yo vamos a correr, cap —dijo Clint.

—No, espera...

—Natasha es mejor para esto que yo, Tony —respondió Steve antes de alejarse.

Al salir, Clint palmeo su hombro.

Tony apenas consiguió atrapar un par de guantes de box que le fueron lanzados.

—Al ring, ahora —ordenó Natasha sonriendo.

—Mierda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤣


	3. Chapter 3

  
Tony obligó a sus piernas a moverse para entrar a la cocina, encontró a Bruce tomando una taza de té contra la barra. La imagen de la calma.

Tomó una cuchara de la encimera para lanzársela, por fortuna, para la torre y para la ciudad, Bruce tan solo rió y la atrapo para ponerla sobre la barra.

—Clint me dijo que entrenaste con Natasha.

—Fui sometido a la tortura —dijo sacando agua del refrigerador —. Por culpa de Clint, intervino, eso es trampa.

—No, no lo es, no dijiste nada sobre no intervenir, creo que lo hace más divertido.

—¿Qué? ¿entonces tengo que esperar que Hulk aparezca en mi habitación cuando tenga al cap desnudo en mi cama?

Bruce incomodo bebió de su te. —No, yo no intervendré, ni el otro sujeto.

Tony lo señaló en advertencia antes de beber de su botella, el día anterior después del intento fallido, Tony no volvió a ver al capitán, ya que Pepper había llegado para encerrarlo en la oficina haciéndolo trabajar el resto del día, lo bueno de eso, había logrado dormir siete horas seguidas debido al cansancio.

—Sabes, quizás este entrenamiento no sea tan malo, solo dos días a la semana y lograré ver a Natasha en esa ropa ajustada suya, nuestros cuerpos rozándose constantemente.

Bruce bebió de su taza sin verse perturbado.

Frunciendo el ceño, depositó la botella sobre la barra, había creído que esos dos tenían algo.

—¿Que has hecho toda la mañana? —preguntó Bruce —. No creí que te rindieras tan fácilmente.

—Trabajo, Rogers necesita un nuevo traje.

Bruce detuvó la taza cerca de sus labios para mirarlo.

—¿Que?

—Nada...

Tony lo ignoró. —Así que pensé, en solo entrar a su habitación por la noche.

—Eso no funcionara, Tony, Steve es...

—¿Es? —movió su mano alentándolo a continuar.

—De la vieja escuela.

Tony lo miró confundido. —¿Rosas y bombones?

—Algo así —contestó Bruce depositando su taza en el fregadero.

Tony meditó las palabras de Bruce después de que saliera, buscó la caja de donas y tomo una, Steve era de la vieja escuela, Tony no había pensado en eso. Talvez tendría que buscar maneras de cortejo de los cuarenta.

Mientras Tony comía su dona, Natasha entró a la cocina, ella ni siquiera lo miro.

—Oye, Natali... —Si, él aún estaba resentido por eso, y por la paliza del día anterior.

Natasha lo miró cansada. —¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, Tony?

—Eres amiga de Steve, ¿cierto?

Natasha hizo un gesto de "quizás".

—¿A él le gusta escribir?

Natasha no contestó.

—¿Leer? ¿cocinar? ¿alguna otra cosa aparte de hacer ejercicio?

Natasha lo estudió. —¿Por qué?

Tony se sintió repentinamente nervioso, terminó de un solo bocado su dona. —Estoy preocupado por la convivencia del equipo.

—Vivimos todo juntos en tu torre, no creo que pueda haber más convivencia.

—No, te equivocas Romanoff, el que vivamos todos juntos no significa que convivamos, hay semanas en las que ni siquiera los veo.

—Bueno, entonces ve y pregúntale.

Tony hizo una mueca.

Natasha lo estudio y Tony sabia cuando retirarse.

_______________________

Jarvis le había informado que Steve estaba en sala de estar.

Lo encontró dibujando, el hombre había acercado la mesita de centro al sofá para un mejor apoyo y parecía completamente concentrado en lo que hacía, Tony se inclinó intentando obtener un vistazo.

—¿Puente de Brooklyn?

Steve se sorprendió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y cerró la libreta con rapidez. _Debería ser un delito ser tan tierno._

Tony aclaró su garganta. —Aguarda ahí, cap, es un buen dibujo.

El pareció no creerle.

—De verdad, muy bueno, tienes talento.

—Gracias, Tony, solo es un hobby.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó tomando asiento a su lado —. ¿Nunca has tomado alguna clase de arte?

—No, mi familia no tenía los recursos para eso, aprendí por mi cuenta.

Tony a veces olvidaba que Steve antes de ser un super soldado, había sido un chico enfermizo proveniente de un barrio pobre.

—¿Quisieras asistir a alguna?

Steve rio, Tony sintió que su corazón daba un vuelo, más información que analizar para la posteridad.

—Soy demasiado grande para ello.

—Claro que no, tu podrías si quisieras.

—¿Es posible? —preguntó con un brillo en su mirada.

Dios, Tony le conseguiría el mejor profesor de arte de la ciudad.

—Ah, sí, investigare y hare que Jarvis te envié la información.

—Gracias, Tony —sonrió Steve.

 _Bien_ , Tony estaba encargando materiales de arte.

—Entonces... —Tony se acercó —. Eres un artista.

Steve se sonrojo. —No, eso es demasiado.

Steve estaba resultando ser tan adorable.

—Quien lo hubiera pensado, me sorprendes, cap.

Ese sonrojo parecía no desaparecer, Steve rio y bueno, _buen dios, ¿Por qué debe ser tan apuesto?_

—Esto es nuevo...

Steve lo miró confundido. —¿Que?

—Verte reír.

—Bueno, generalmente cuando nos encontramos tú tienes un comentario listillo sobre lo que visto o la forma en la que hablo, esta vez no.

Quizás Pepper tenía razón, Tony podía llegar a ser un imbécil, _solo un poco._

—Bueno, no volveré a hacer ese tipo de comentarios, no me gustaría ver desaparecer esa sonrisa.

Steve sonrió negando con la cabeza. Tony suspiró, _un momento... ¿estoy suspirando?_

—¿Como estas? —preguntó —. Sé que Natasha puede ser un poco dura con su entrenamiento —parecía culpable.

Tony dejo salir un sonido condescendiente acompañado de un gesto despectivo de su mano. —No fue nada.

Steve claramente no le creía.

Aclaró su garganta. —Estaba pensando, sobre lo importante que es la convivencia en el equipo, quizás podríamos juntarnos esta noche y ver una película —sugirió acercándose un poco más a Steve.

_Después terminar en una habitación, los dos solos, sin ropa..._

Tony volvió a aclararse la garganta controlando su imaginación. —¿Que te parece?

Steve sonrió radiante. —Creo que es una buena idea.

Tony por un momento quiso aplaudir. —Bien, entonces te veo aquí a las ocho.

Steve asintió, Tony dejó el sofá, le sonrió por última vez antes de partir. Tenía materiales que conseguir para esta noche, y no, no hablaba de los de arte.

_Lubricante, condones... ¿Qué sabor preferirá Steve?_

____________________________

Después de dejar en su habitación todo lo necesario, Tony bajó en elevador hacía la sala de estar, vestido casualmente, recién bañado, utilizando una nueva loción, con su mejor sonrisa seductora entró a la sala.

Se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada, su sonrisa se congelo.

—¿Steve?

El rubio giró en su dirección con una sencilla sonrisa, Natasha, Bruce y Clint también lo miraron.

—¿Ustedes... ?

—Steve nos invitó —dijo Clint sonriente —. Convivencia de equipo, ¿no, Tony?

—Clint dice que podríamos ver duro de matar, pero Natasha y el doctor Banner no están de acuerdo, ¿que dices tu, Tony?

Tony cerró los ojos durante un segundo. —Podría gustarte, aunque voto por corazón valiente —dijo al final, caminando derrotado hacia el sofá, las cosas no habían vuelto a salir como quería.

Natasha y Bruce asintieron en claro acuerdo, Steve se veía confundido.

—¿Es buena?

—Un amor trágico en las tierras de Escocia —dijo la pelirroja.

Minutos después, Tony se encontraba sentado entre Bruce y Clint, enfurruñado miró hacia el otro sofá, donde Natasha y Steve, muy juntos, estaban inmersos en como Mel Gibson lloraba por la muerte de su amada. 

_____________________


	4. Chapter 4

  
A la mañana siguiente, Tony se aseguró de que Clint no pudiera salir de su habitación, y si lo hacía, se había asegurado también de que no pudiera entrar a ningún lugar donde Steve y Tony estuvieran, después de todo trataba con un espía.

Se dirigió a la cocina, conocía la rutina de Steve gracias a Jarvis y sabía que a esa hora el rubio tomaba un desayuno ligero.

Lo encontró cocinando lo que parecía ser un omelette con espinacas. _Ugh, ¿quién come espinacas hoy en día?_

—Buenos días, popeye.

Steve rio mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—Buenos días, Tony, ¿cómo estas?

Tony alzó sus cejas. —Bien — _alegre y risueño capitán a las doce_ _._ Lo miró durante varios segundos —. Estas muy feliz hoy...

—Recibí los materiales de arte, Tony, gracias.

Jarvis trabajaba rápido. —No fue nada.

—¿Omelette?

—Por favor —dijo sacando un banco de la barra.

—¿Champiñones, cierto?

—Me conoces, Cap.

Tony observó la forma en que el rubio se desenvolvía en la cocina, lo vio contento, si eso podían hacer unas cuantas pinturas y pinceles, le pediría a Jarvis que encargara toda la tienda.

—Buena película —comentó Steve frente a la estufa.

—¿Mmm? —Tony apartó la mirada del trasero del rubio. _E_ _sos pantalones caqui anticuados no son tan feos._

—Creo que es buena idea que convivamos como equipo, fue una de las principales razones por la que Fury pidió que viviéramos aquí después de todo.

—Ah, claro, si, fue bueno, me alegra que hayas disfrutado la película.

—No creí que la iniciativa vendría de tu parte, creí que vendría de Clint.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, pasas todo tu tiempo en el taller, evitas relacionarte con todos, me sentía un poco incomodo creyendo que no nos querías aquí.

Tony frunció el ceño. —Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir así, Steve, lo siento.

Steve giró sosteniendo el sartén y la espátula, viéndose sorprendido.

Alzó una ceja hacia el rubio.

—Lo siento, es solo que no creí escuchar una disculpa saliendo de los labios de Tony Stark.

—Se reconocer cuando me equivoco, Steve.

El rubio asintió, pareció estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, como si lo aprobara, Tony ignoró lo bien que lo hizo sentir aquello.

—Por cierto, tu traje...

Las mejillas de Steve se volvieron rojas. —¿Que pasa con él? —deslizó un plato hacia Tony.

 _Ah, entonces sabia lo vergonzoso y sexy que es_ _._ —Parece incomodo —contestó tomando la cuchara que le ofrecía.

—Lo sé —dijo sentándose del otro lado.

—Estoy haciendo uno nuevo para ti... necesito tus medidas —Tony probó el omelette casualmente.

Steve sonrió, fue como si brillara, Tony casi cubrió sus ojos.

—¿De verdad? Tony eso es... gracias —termino viéndose completamente agradecido.

—Pásate por el taller esta tarde, cap.

Tony lo lamentaba por la espalda de Steve. _E_ _l suelo sera duro y frio, pero bueno..._

Tony comió más de su delicioso omelette.

__________________________

Tony había olvidado que Steve vendría al taller, así que cuando Jarvis anunció su llegada, Tony parpadeo confundido alejándose del motor, dejó la llave en la mesa y dio media vuelta descubriendo al rubio al otro lado del cristal.

Miró su ropa llena de grasa, _bien_ , esperaba que a Steve le gustara el juego de rol, quizas alguna fantasia con algun mecanico.

—Déjalo entrar, Jarvis —dijo alcanzando un paño para limpiar sus manos.

—Enseguida y suerte señor.

—Oh Jarvis, sabes que no la necesito.

La puerta se abrio y un curioso Steve entró.

Lanzó el paño sobre la mesa. —Necesito que te quites la camisa.

Steve detuvó su andar viéndose confundido. —¿Perdón?

—Para tomar tus medidas, cap.

—Oh, claro —comenzó a sacarse la playera blanca.

La vista de su abdomen provoco que el corazón de Tony latiera como loco, indirectamente estaba recibiendo un estriptis del capitán américa, y aunque lo intento no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Era imposible no sentirse interesado. Pateó casualmente un par de tornillos en el piso, no quería que Steve se lastimara la espalda más de lo necesario.

El rubio sostuvo su camisa sin mirarlo, su atención en el taller, Tony se acercó y comenzó a palpar sus hombros y brazos. S _i, son tan duros como parecían_ _._

—¿Tony?

Suspiró. —¿Hmm?

—¿No necesitas una cinta o algo como eso? —preguntó avergonzado.

Steve Rogers debería venir con un manual de advertencia, podía ser tan malditamente lindo.

—Claro —dijo después de picar con sus dedos los abdominales. Tony se alejó —. Jarvis, dame las medidas.

Steve frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Tony lo interrumpió alzando una mano.

Tony atrajó hacia si una de las pantallas recibiendo las medidas, ingresó los números al simulador y se alejó para mostrarle a Steve segundos después el diseño.

Steve se acercó y tocó tentativamente la pantalla logrando ver el traje desde diferentes ángulos por sí solo, al final se alejó.

—Es... diferente.

Tony se cruzó de brazos. —¿No te gusta?

—No quise decir eso —levantó sus manos como si intentara tranquilizarlo —. Me gusta, gracias Tony.

—Está basado en kevlar pero lo hice más flexible y cómodo, podrás recuperar el escudo más fácilmente —Tony tocó la pantalla —. Colocare paneles electromagnéticos en los guantes.

Tony sabía que era un genio, así que se preparó para los halagos.

—Gracias, Tony. —Steve sonrió agradecido —. Eres increíble.

Y Tony sonreía presuntuoso, pero en algún momento tras las palabras de Steve, su rostro hizo esta extraña cosa, sintió su rostro caliente, sintió el calor delatado de un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Steve, sin camisa, se acercó y estiró su mano, Tony creyó que acunaría su mejilla y lo besaría, porque generalmente las personas que estaban agradecidas con Tony hacían ese tipo de cosas, cosas como caer de rodillas frente a él. Así que Tony cerró los ojos, esperando.

Pero entonces, Steve solo le palmeo el hombro, en el típico agradecimiento masculino estandarizado.

—Ha —dejó salir cuando Steve se alejó para ponerse su camisa. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado.

—No tenías que hacerlo, me siento en deuda contigo.

— Sí? —masculló sin intentar ocultar su decepción.

—Quizás podríamos salir a correr —murmuró Steve con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tony hizo una mueca. —¿Correr?

Steve asintió. —Creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos — declaró con una sonrisa —. Me gustaría conocerte mejor, Tony.

Tony asintió decepcionado... Sabiendo que eso era informacion para analizar mas tarde.

—Entonces, espero verte mañana.

—Aha, mañana.

Tony lo vio salir. _¿Correr?, Dios, moriré._

_______________________ 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Tony apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para tomar aliento, jadeó, sintiendo el sudor bajar por su sien. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que lo que estaban castigando, o que estaba teniendo un infarto. Tocó su pecho por si acaso.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Steve.

Tony le lanzó una mirada y movió su mano intentando decirle, ¿crees que estoy bien?, mientras luchaba por normalizar su respiración.

Rindiéndose se sentó en el suelo, Steve se apoyó sobre una rodilla frente a él.

Hasta con la playera llena de sudor el hombre se veía perfecto.

—¿... Intentas... matarme?

Steve lo miró divertido. —¿Una vuelta más?

—Muérete, Rogers

Escuchó su risa. —Vamos —le tendió la mano —. Volvamos.

Tony asintió y tomó su mano, lo único que había conseguido de esta carrera había sido un cansancio extremo, y una hermosa vista de los glúteos estupendos de Steve mientras corría tras él.

_________________________

Después de una muy necesaria ducha, decidió ir a la cocina y encontró a Clint quien al verlo desvió rápidamente la mirada.

—Legolas.

—Gimli.

—Tarado.

Clint rió, pero fue algo nervioso, frunció el ceño y se acercó para robar su sándwich.

—Me encierras en mi habitación y ahora robas mi comida.

—Te entrometes, Barton. El entrenamiento, la noche de cine.

Clint le dio la espalda para abrir el refrigerador —No dijiste nada sobre no intervenir.

Tony masticó mirándolo sospechosamente.

—Escuché que has empezado a correr —dijo Bruce al entrar y mirar a Tony.

—Todo es parte de mi plan.

Bruce sonrió. —No lo dudo.

—Raros —mordió el sándwich—. Iré a buscar al gran Stevie, Jarvis ¿dónde está?

—Salio a la clase de arte, señor.

—Oh —sonrió suave —. Bueno.

—¿Clase de arte? —preguntó Clint sosteniendo un frasco de mayonesa.

—Sí, resulta que Steve tiene un gran talento para el dibujo, así que decidí pagarle unas cuantas clases de arte.

—¿Por qué?

Tony detuvo el sándwich a medio camino hacía su boca. —Porque es realmente bueno y lo hace feliz.

Bruce y Clint se miraron de forma extraña.

Terminó de un solo bocado el resto del emparedado. —Bueno, iré a trabajar, no quiero que Pepper decida hacerme una de sus visitas.

__________________________

—El capitán Rogers, señor —anunció Jarvis.

Tony desvió la mirada de los hologramas para descubrir al rubio del otro lado del cristal.

—Abre, Jarvis —dijo guardando su trabajo.

Steve entró y parecía tan contento que Tony tuvo que sonreír.

—Escuche que alguien asistió a su primera clase de arte.

—Fue muy interesante, gracias, Tony.

—No lo menciones.

—No, Tony, de verdad es algo increíble, has estado haciendo mucho por mi estos últimos días —Steve se acercó.

Tony intentó no perderse en su mirada. _Otro dato para analizar más tarde_ , se dio cuenta.

—Somos un equipo —dijo descartando con un movimiento de su mano.

—Eres demasiado amable y generoso.

Bueno, no podía decirle que todo era debido a una apuesta, porque si lo pensaba... En realidad iba más allá, Tony nunca había puesto tanto esfuerzo para acostarse con alguien. Había estado siendo cuidadoso.

—Ah —murmuró Tony cuando la realización lo golpeo.

—¿Tony?

—Yo... — miró sus bonitos ojos azules antes de desviar la mirada—. Tengo algo que hacer.

Salió rápidamente del taller para entrar al ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron en el laboratorio de Bruce, Tony salió apresuradamente sintiendo su mente colapsar.

Bruce sostenía una starkpad, levantó la vista cuando Tony entró, lo miró durante un largo momento para luego sonreir divertido.

Volvió la mirada a la tableta. —¿Así que lo descubriste?

Tony lo señaló con enojo. —Es un jodido cliché

—¿El que? —preguntó Bruce tranquilamente dejando la starkpad sobre la mesa.

—¡Esto! —gritó moviendo sus manos.

Bruce abrió la boca, pero Tony levantó sus manos silenciándolo.

—Me gusta —admitió.

Bruce asintió. —Lo sé, Tony.

Ladeo la cabeza. —¿Como?

—Bueno, has intentado conquistarlo sin darte cuenta, has ido lentamente con él. Te importa.

Tocó el puente de su nariz. —Necesito un trago.

—Tony, no creo que sea malo que...

—No hables —gruñó.

—Debo de decirte que le...

—No —dijo Tony dando media vuelta y saliendo del laboratorio.

La información que había guardado para la posteridad estaba llegando, en realidad se estrelló contra él.

Terminó en su habitación con una muy cara botella de whisky.

________________________

Tony tocó con insistencia la puerta, bebió un poco de su botella en la espera. En realidad no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que probar una cosa.

Apoyó su frente en la puerta, volvió a tocar.

La puerta se abrió y Tony pudo recuperarse antes de caer, Steve pareció confundido.

—¿Tony? ¿qué?

Atrapó su nuca y lo atrajo hacía si. Sus bocas toparon bruscamente y Tony lo admitía, se paró de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

Lo beso lo que pareció una eternidad, profundamente, se pasó un poco, Tony siempre ha sido un excelente besador, sin proponérselo suspiró al alejarse. Tony ahora estaba completamente seguro.

—Ah —murmuró deslizando su mano de la nuca de Steve hasta sus labios, los tocó suavemente —. Me gustas.

Steve solo lo miró viéndose ligeramente pasmado.

Tony bebió de la botella, luego palmeo la mejilla de Steve con un poco de fuerza innecesaria.

Empezó a reír, ¿qué más podía hacer? y dio media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse.

No llegó ni siquiera a la mitad del pasillo cuando se vio jalado hacia atrás directamente desde su hombro, fue obligado a dar un rápido giro que provoco que terminara chocando contra el pecho de Steve, quien le dio una mirada reprobatoria antes de quitarle la botella, un segundo después, Steve lo beso.

Tony balbuceó contra sus labios, pero eso solo sirvió para que Steve se abriera paso y conquistara su boca. Al parecer también era un buen besador.

Sintió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, colocó sus manos libres contra su pecho y se perdió en el beso. Hasta cerró los ojos y todo.

Cuando se separaron, Tony quiso retroceder, pero Steve no lo permitió, afianzo su agarre y su mirada era inusualmente intensa, se sintió nervioso así que optó por mirar la botella que sostenía con su mano libre.

—Necesito eso —señaló sintiendo un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo —. No estoy lo suficientemente ebrio.

Steve frunció el ceño. —Creí que lo habías dejado.

—Era necesario —murmuro.

—Tony —dijo en voz baja y cálida —. ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?

Tony pasó saliva, abrió la boca varias veces, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

Steve por alguna razón, le sonrió con ternura. _El maldito._

—Me gustaría pedirte una cita.

Lo miró fijamente. —¿Cita?

El rubio asintió. —Tomar un café.

Tony asintió haciendo un gesto serio. —Me gusta el café —concordó.

Steve unió sus bocas, esta vez en un beso mucho más tierno.

—Bien, me quedare con esto— levantó la botella —. No continúes bebiendo, por favor.

—Bien. —Tony le hizo caso solo porque había dicho por favor.

Steve volvió a sonreír antes de entrar a su habitación y dejar a Tony sólo. Tony tocó sus labios, después de varios segundos frunció el ceño. —¿Fui el bottom?

___________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

  
Natasha lo sacó directamente de la cama al día siguiente, y por alguna razón durante el entrenamiento, Tony la notó mucho más agresiva.

Al salir de la ducha y pararse frente al espejo descubrió que tendría un moretón muy feo en su pómulo izquierdo. Y tenía una cita.

 _Muchas gracias,_ _Romanoff_ , pensó con acritud.

Aunque no sabía la hora, por lo que Tony procedió a arreglarse y pensó en ir directamente a buscar a Steve, necesitaba aclarar sus roles.

Tony debía caminar mientras podía, dado que al día siguiente no podría moverse debido a las agujetas. Clint salió del ascensor cuando Tony ingresaba a la sala, el espía se detuvo en cuanto lo vio, comenzó a dar media vuelta para huir.

—Jarvis no permitas que Clint escape.

Por más que un insistente Clint tocaba los botones el elevador permaneció con las puertas abiertas, Tony llego hasta él, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con acusación.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Clint se rindió y salió del ascensor. —Le dije a Tasha.

Tony alzó las manos. —Genial —masculló. Pasó una mano a través de su rostro, evitando su pómulo que en algunas horas estaría hinchado, tenía sentido la tortura de la mañana —. Necesito hablar con Steve.

Dejó a un confundido Clint detrás mientras subía al ascensor y las puertas se cerraban.

—¿Steve está en su habitación?

—Si, señor.

Esperaba que Natasha no hubiera hablado con él todavía, no quería arruinar su oportunidad con Steve, si, Tony era un poco imbécil, pero un imbécil al cual le gustaba Steve Rogers, y que sin darse cuenta aprovechó una estúpida apuesta para acercarse a él.

Esta vez ni siquiera tocó la puerta, ingresó el código de emergencia y entró a la habitación.

El sonido de la ducha era claro mientras se acercaba, Tony se sentó sobre la cama y decidió esperar. Podría entrar y sorprenderlo en la ducha, pero, sorprendentemente, no se sentía con el ánimo seductor, necesitaba aclararle las cosas a Steve, quizás tener la oportunidad de ver un estriptis y después ir por ese café.

Si Steve entendía, Tony haría las cosas correctamente, en un mes o quizás dos, podría llevarlo a la cama, después de una cena romántica en un buen restaurante, y esas cosas.

Nerviso se puso de pie, descubrió varios libros pulcramente ordenados, encontró los materiales de arte en la estantería superior a los libros y también lo que parecía ser varias libretas de dibujo sobre un mueble del lado contrario de la habitación, comenzó a acercarse con curiosidad.

Había una gran cantidad de libretas en realidad, algunas parecían más gastadas que otras y la mayoría no tenía ni siquiera una hoja limpia, las más viejas y usadas estaban llenas de dibujos de la ciudad, supuso que de un lado mostraban el lugar como lo recordaba Steve y del otro el lugar como era ahora.

También había varios animales y árboles, cada dibujo hecho simplemente a lápiz, solo servía para demostrar el talento de Steve, Tony se alegraba de haberle dado los materiales de arte.

Tony tomó entonces otra libreta, en la primera hoja descubrió un dibujo de su armadura, un bosquejo sin mucho detalle, aun así, le sacó una sonrisa. Las siguientes paginas solo eran dibujos de partes de la armadura, como si Steve tratara de dibujar cada parte intentando comprender como funcionaba, no le sorprendió encontrar al final que esa libreta estaba únicamente dedicada a la armadura.

Al tomar la siguiente su sonrisa volvió aparecer, una sonrisa mucho más suave, porque esta vez había un dibujo de Tony, hecho deprisa, algo mal hecho. Las paginas continuaron, intercalando entre dibujos cada vez mejor hechos de Tony y dibujos de la armadura.

En la siguiente libreta las cosas se pusieron un poco raras, había más dibujos con su rostro, cuerpo y dibujos donde solo aparecía el reactor, muchos dibujos de lo que claramente eran los ojos de Tony, también de él sonriendo o simplemente serio. Una libreta para él.

Trató de aplacar el hormigueo emocionado en su cuerpo, volvió a ver en otra con los mismos resultados, otra libreta dedicada únicamente a Tony.

Cuando encontró la cuarta libreta donde únicamente aparecía él comenzó a sentirse ligeramente incomodo, también halagado no lo negaría, era espeluznante y emocionante.

Tony comenzó simplemente a hojear el resto de libretas, donde realmente había cada vez más dibujos de él.

Entonces, encontró una libreta mucho más... intensa. Había dibujos con expresiones de Tony que Steve no conocía y por lo tanto tendría que haberlo imaginado en ciertas situaciones, quedaba claro que el capitán pensaba en él, pero esos dibujos iban un poco más allá, lo hicieron sonrojar. Hicieron sonrojar a Tony Stark. _Esto es p_ _ara mayores de dieciocho años_.

Escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda, Tony cerró de golpe la libreta y giró lentamente hasta topar con el pecho húmedo y desnudo de Steve. _Demasiado cerc_ a, sintió su garganta seca.

—... Me preguntaba a qué hora saldríamos por ese café...

Steve simplemente lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Lo dije, tienes un gran talento, cap. —Al bajar la mirada, notó qué el rubio únicamente llevaba una toalla —. Un gran talento —murmuró.

Mordió su labio inferior y alzó la mirada.

—Tony, no debes entrar a las habitaciones de otros sin su permiso, aunque el edificio te pertenezca.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿podrías retroceder un poco? —levantó sus manos e intento hacerlo retroceder, no lo consiguió, pero no apartó sus manos del pecho suave y duro.

Steve inclino la cabeza hacía un lado. —¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque estas desnudo y mojado... — _Y_ _es muy tentador_ _._

—Creí que me querías desnudo.

—¿Eh? —se había perdido un momento en los ojos azules.

Steve se inclinó sobre él, se acercó casi tocando sus labios. —¿Te molestaron los dibujos?

Tony negó con la cabeza. Steve sonrió y luego, simplemente, lo beso.

Aceptó el beso y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, cuando Steve lo alzo, Tony lo atrapó con sus piernas, las manos de Steve lo sostuvieron desde su trasero. _Míralo_.

—Espera... esper —Steve volvió a unir sus labios —, espera —respiró —. Soy el de arriba.

—Está bien.

Tony sonrió, se desenredo de Steve, lo tomó de la mano llevándolo hasta la cama.

—Recuéstate, hare las cosas sencillas para ti.

Tony se deshizo de la toalla y Steve obedeció y bueno, para Tony verlo tendido y desnudo sobre la cama fue sorprendente, _wow_.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cabello estaba húmedo y la sonrisa en sus labios era un poco maliciosa...

_Espera, ¿qué?_

Tony se vio jalado hacia el regazo de Steve, consiguió quedar a horcajadas sobre él y Steve se sentó recostando su espalda contra la cabecera, Tony parpadeo confundido cuando Steve desabrocho su pantalón e introdujo sus manos para tocar su trasero, saltó un poco al sentir sus manos apretar.

Steve escondió su rostro en el cuello de Tony. —¿Puedo ir yo primero, por favor?

Tony sintió un húmedo beso sobre su pulso, contuvo un gemido, _¿desde cuándo excitarme es tan fácil?_

—¿Primero? —tembló al sentir más besos húmedos sobre su cuello.

—Si. —Steve se alejó, y lo miró a los ojos —. Primero yo.

Steve miró sus ojos. Ojos de cachorrito, _no te dejes engañar Tony._

—Quiero entrar en ti, Tony — susurró Steve sonrojado.

—Ah... bien —Tony Stark, el de la voluntad de hierro.

Steve beso su sien. —Seré cuidadoso —prometió, volvió a acunar su trasero.

Solo asintió y soltó un jadeo. Tony siempre había poseído una gran fluidez con las palabras, solo que en esos momentos, se había perdido en algún lugar.

Steve lo beso una vez más de forma lenta y profunda, Tony le permitió guiar el beso, solo se dejaría llevar esta vez.

—Solo una vez, Steve... yo seré el siguiente.

Steve asintió seriamente. —Por supuesto, Tony.

Sonrió, pero sintió los dedos de Steve tocar su entrada, se movió incomodo y un poco ansioso.

— ¿Puedes indicarme que hacer? —preguntó Steve suavemente.

 _Mira vez,_ Tony guiaba.

—Si... —contestó —. ¿Tienes lubricante y condones?

Tony tenía muchos en su habitación, pero no quería alejarse de Steve.

El rubio extendió su mano para abrir un cajón del buro junto a la cama, introdujo su mano y sacó una botellita de lubricante junto a varias bolsitas cuadradas color negro.

Tony frunció el ceño. —¿Como es qué... ?

Steve lo beso profundamente cortando sus palabras, Tony olvidó lo que iba a preguntar.

__________________________

Steve sonrió felizmente sacando un banco para Tony, un segundo después Tony se vio alzado y sentado con cuidado frente a la barra.

Parpadeo durante varios segundos. Sintiendo el persistente toque de las manos de Steve sobre su cintura, también sintió el dolor, _una vez ni que jodida, el maldito resulto ser un maldito experto,_ los dibujos deberían haberle advertido, pero fue engañado por sus bonitos ojos. _De la vieja escuela, ja_.

A Tony le dolía el trasero, las caderas y las piernas, haber tenido sexo después de haberse ejercitado con Natasha, la peor idea. Y no fue una vez.

La luz del atardecer se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Enfurruñado observó a Steve abrir el refrigerador, parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo haciendo esa sencilla acción, _el_ _maldito_. Y las caderas de Tony sufrían.

—No pucheros —dijo Steve acercándose, depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

Escuchó un jadeo de asombro, Clint lo miraba con la boca abierta, después lo señaló acusadoramente. Bruce y Natasha también estaban ahí, ellos no parecían sorprendidos.

—Lo hiciste.

Tony se puso rígido, no había hablado con Steve.

—Si, gano, así que tendrás que cumplir con tu castigo —respondió Steve.

Tony lo miró. —Rogers, ¿lo sabias?

Steve se vió ligeramente culpable.

— ...el ejercicio, era un castigo, ¿no?

Steve asintió culpable y divertido.

—Se lo dije —dijo Bruce entrando —Inmediatamente después de hacer la apuesta, y creo yo también gane.

—Idiotas —comentó Natasha apoyándose en la barra —. Interrogue a Clint —dijo, después golpeó a Tony en el hombro —. Estuvo mal.

Steve se sonrojo. —Creo que el único ganador fui yo.

Tony lo señaló. —Cállate.

Natasha pusó los ojos en blanco, Clint pareció confundido, Bruce sonrió.

—¿Lo follaste, no? —preguntó Clint a bocarrajo.

Tony dejó caer la frente sobre la barra, sintió su rostro arder.

Después de varios segundos Clint comenzó a reír. — Tampoco ganaste Bruce, tu dijiste que Tony se enamoraba...

Tony gimió lastimosamente. Escuchó la risa de Natasha.

—¿Tony?

Fue incapaz de no levantar la mirada cuando Steve lo llamo con dulzura.

Steve se acercó, rodeo la barra, giró a Tony y se inclinó para besarlo tiernamente.

—Siento lo mismo.

—Si, lo descubrí por las libretas, y tu feroz actuación en la cama también ayudo.

Steve se sonrojo, Tony se sintió cálido.

—Ug, dulce —dijo Clint.

Tony miró a Steve con cariño, procedió a besarlo superficialmente. —La próxima vez lo hare yo.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

Tony entrecerró la mirada, Steve solo sonrió inocentemente contento. 

____________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Lindura, gracias por leer.


End file.
